


Key to ones heart

by Weekpra



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Aqua & Terra & Ventus Are Family (Kingdom Hearts), Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Badass Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Badass Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Badass Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Deaf Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, Even & Ienzo Are Family (Kingdom Hearts), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kouda Kouji is a Ray of Sunshine, Lazy Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Lesbian Asui Tsuyu, Lesbian Xion (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Minor Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, Oblivious Iida Tenya, Older Sibling Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Parents Aqua and Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Even (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: (Rated teen and up for death, violence and language)After another villain attack to UA class 1-A, Eraserhead, Present mic and All might are balsted off to another world.A world that has just won the second war but with the cost of the loveable and kind boy Sora.But there's a new threat that is threatening the safety of both worlds, and maybe even every other.How will our heroes stop this?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Braig/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> The ships just kinda are there, the Kingdom hearts ones show off more than the Bnha ones but they're not the focus of this story. The ones from Bnha that shine the most are probably Erasermic and Kiribaku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get a place to stay at the castle of Radiant garden, but some people aren't as trusting as others and Aizawa is one of those people. It seems like Ienzo is going to have to answer some questions he might not like.  
> Everything is not right in the world of Radiant garden, nobodies and heartless seem to be powered up by something and are much stronger than before. Something has also affected Lea that he doesn't want anyone to know about.  
> Just what is happening? Xehanort is defeated so what is this and why is it happening?

Ansem and Ienzo walked up to the lab in the back. Once they were inside Ansem turned around.  
"So, little Ienzo. Where did you find all these people?"  
"I didn't, Lea did. But he told me to bring them here while he went to find Isa." Ienzo explained, but soon his face turned into a childish pout.  
"Also stop calling me 'little Ienzo' I'm not a kid." He stated bitterly, like a kid. Ansem chuckled warmly and ruffled the boys hair which caused Ienzo to start quickly styling his hair back into its original position. 

"Anyway, what are we going to do with them? I told them that they weren't in their own world, but they didn't take it lightly. One even aggressively I'd say." Ienzo mumbled the last part, but it was still heard by Ansem.  
"What?" He asked, his warm smile turning into a somewhat aggravated expression.  
"Calm down, he just grabbed my collar it's fine." Ienzo said, putting his hands up. Ansem looked at him for a while before sighing.

"Back to the original topic, could they stay here for a while? We can't just throw them back into their own world since we can't exactly locate a random world out of the blue." Ienzo stated, Ansem considered it for a while. They already had their hands full with trying to find Sora, but maybe the new comers could help with the growing heartless population.  
"I suppose they could, but do we have enough rooms for everyone? Some people will be forced to share rooms." Ansem stated.  
"I doubt that'll be a problem, they are apparently a class with three teachers." Ienzo answered, Ansem nodded and they both stepped back to the office where a discussion as going on, leaded by the black haired man called Aizawa and non other than Lea himself.

"Ah, Lea. I see you have returned. Did you find Isa?" Ienzo asked once the red head and the others noticed them, which didn't take longer than a couple of seconds.  
"Nah, probably still in the forest. I'll wait for a little while until I go back. There's a crap ton of heartless there." He shrugged.  
"What where you talking about? Sounded like something important." Ansem asked and Aizawa turned to him.  
"Getting some information about this place." He stated and Lea scratched the back of his neck.  
"Yeah... I'm not the best person to answer those questions. How about you ask Ienzo and Ansem here, on a second thought I should probably go find Isa." He chuckled and turned around to try and exit the room, but he bumped into a slightly shorter male with long blue hair.  
"Heh, hey Isa! You spared me the trouble of going to look for you in that forest." Lea smiled and Isa looked at him with a serious expression, before cracking a smirk at the red head.

"What? You afraid of a bunch of heartless?"  
"Oh you little-" Lea laughed before Isa grabbed his hand, receiving a blush so small it was almost impossible to see.  
"The reason I'm late is because I ran into a certain pair of kids who were worried sick about you because someone forgot to go tell them that you were back from taking out a group of powered up heartless and nobodies." Isa smirked at him and Lea's eyes widened.  
"Shit."  
"Shit indeed, I suggest you go there before they blow up the entire world."  
Isa was quickly pulled with Lea and everyone could hear him screaming protest.  
"Lea I did not want to come with you to try and explain to a pair of worried kids why you came back an hour late!" 

Ienzo and Ansem laughed at the two, suprisingly being joined by some of the students and Yamada.  
"I suppose they're good friends." Izuku smiled at the two scientists, Ienzo smiled back at him but it as more of a smirk than a normal smile.  
"Oh they're more than friends." He smirked while picking up a stack of papers from the desk.  
"Anyway, I've got to find Demyx and Kairi now. You can discuss things with Ansem." He stated while he exited the room. 

"We've decided with Ienzo that for now you'll need to be staying here in this castle." Ansem stated, gaining everyone's full attention.  
"Unfortunately, we do not have enough rooms for everyone since there's already a lot of people living here. So you're going to have to share."  
"There's 23 of us, how many rooms?" Aizawa asked and Ansem quickly counted them in his mind.  
"9, seven of them have three beds and the rest have two beds." He answered, everyone started shouting on who they wanted in their group.  
"Come with me, I'll show you the rooms." Ansem stated and everyone followed him out of the room. 

Ansem led them to a hallway that had 10 doors, all leading to rooms.  
"Six of these are free for usage." Ansem stated while gesturing to the six free rooms, Aizawa didn't like the thought of having to separate his class.  
"Where are the other three? I am not so sure about separating my class." He asked, receiving an answer that they were right above them.  
"Who's rooms are those four?" Ashido asked, pointing to the four rooms right next to eachother.  
"The farthest one is Ienzo's, the one next to his is Demyx's, then it's the room shared by Lea and Isa and the last one is shared by Roxas and Xion." Ansem stated, and just as he finished Lea rushed into his room, excellently dodging everyone in his way. Two kids followed him not too far away. A boy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with short black hair, they were followed by the same blue haired man they had seen with Lea earlier, Isa. They dodged everyone as excellently as Lea had and barged into the room. And as soon as they were in, Lea ran out. With the three right behind him. 

"What was that abou-" Iida was about to ask when the black haired girl yelled while going through the group.  
"Get back here Lea! We are healing that arm, wanted it or not!"  
"So stop running before I'll tackle you with my keyblade and do more than a cracked bone in your wrist!" The boy yelled, picking up pace once he was through the class.  
"Is it always like this here?" Uraraka asked and Ansem nodded while chuckling.  
"It's never boring here." He laughed, though he was a little worried. Were the heartless that powerful now? Lea wasn't in the forest for more than 10 minutes if anything.  
"Cracked bone? What if he falls and hurts it more!" Momo shouted and Ansem placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, he most likely will fall anyway no matter what we do. Either it's his own fault or Roxas does what he promised and tackles him."  
"Roxas?" Yamada asked.  
"Oh- right. Roxas is the blonde haired boy, Xion is the the other one. Close friends of Lea." Ansem explained.

"Anyway, you should probably go to the rooms now. I'll gather everyone up later so you can meet them all and get to know them better." Ansem told them,he everyone nodded and groups of three started claiming their rooms. The only ones left were Tsuyu, Ochako, Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and the teachers. Ansem led them to the floor above them and showed them the rooms, Tsuyu and Ochako shared one of the rooms with two while the others claimed the two last three bed rooms. 

"I should probably go check if they managed to treat Lea." Ansem thought, he started walking towards the stairs. He walked in the direction he had seen the group of ex-organization members run off.

Lea was cornered against the lab wall right next to the door that lead to the now empty heart tanks.  
"Please Lea, just let us take care of your injury." Isa stated. He was getting worried, Lea did have the habit of hiding his injuries and brushing them off as something small. But he had never ran away because he had to get treated, not once in all the years they had known. As kids, teens, nobodies and now as re-completed beings.  
"What can be so bad about it that you won't even let us see it? It must hurt since you screamed when I touched it." Xion stated, Lea stayed quiet. Before sighing and stepping away from the wall. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and shifted it off of his wrist.

And what the three saw was so horrible- so terrible- they couldn't do anything but stare at Lea's hand. 

"I dunno Hizashi. It seems too good, we were sent here by the League of villains and the first people we meet are friendly?" Aizawa said as he sat down onto one of the beds, Yamada sighed and leaned against the doorframe that was behind him.  
"You're too paranoid Shouta. They haven't given us any reason to not trust them." He stated and Aizawa rolled his eyes.  
"He's right Aizawa. They were kind enough to give us a place to stay despite not knowing if WE can be trusted." All might added, which was true. Aizawa was thinking if they could be trusted when they had brought them straight to the kings castle not knowing if they could be trusted.

"You have a point there." Shouta mumbled and Hizashi smirked.  
"But I still don't trust them."  
"Of course not." Mic chuckled but it was cut short when someone knocked on their door.  
"Come in." All might called out and the door opened to reveal a tall man with a dirty blonde mullet.  
"Okay you're all adults so I got the right room." The male sighed in relief.  
"Who are you?" Aizawa asked while standing up from the bed and walking to the boy.  
"Name's Demyx." He answered, pointing to himself with his thumb.  
"Oh- and Ienzo sent me here. He wants to talk to you three." He then continued, the three nodded and Demyx gestured for them to follow. 

"Sooo- I never got your names?" He said once everyone was out of the room.  
"Oh, right- Name's Hizashi Yamada."  
"Toshinori Yagi."  
"...Shouta Aizawa."  
"Whelp, nice meeting you!" He replied cheerfully, flashing wide toothy grin. They came to a large door and Demyx opened it for the three.  
"My journey ends here, bye!" He waved them off and shut the door behind him.

The three were back inside the office they had been in earlier, Ienzo was sitting behind desk and shuffling through a stack of papers.  
"Ah, you're here." He smiled once he noticed the three, he gestured for the three to sit on the chairs infront of the desk and they did so.  
"So why are we here?" Aizawa asked once he had sat down.  
"I am here to answer some of the questions you must be having right now. I hope you won't mind if I won't answer every question." Ienzo stated and Aizawa stared at him.  
"Why would you not answer?"  
"If I simply do not know the answer or I am uncomfortable answering, I too have my triggers."  
"Understood." 

"Let's start with how you became the apprentice of the so called 'ruler' of this place?" Aizawa began, Ienzo shifted in his chair and thought about his answer for a few seconds.  
"I was adopted by Ansem and his five other apprentices as a child."  
Leaving out bits of the truth wasn't lying right?  
"Who are the other apprentices?" Toshinori asked.  
"Right now it's Dilan, Even, Aeleus and me. But once there were Braig and Xehanort as well."  
"What happened to them? Did they just quit?" Hizashi asked, the question caused Ienzo to flinch and shift his eyes away from the three in discomfort.

"You could say that they were forced to quit." He answered, it wasn't a total lie atleast.

"What does that mean?" Aizawa continued on pushing on the subject and Ienzo shifted his gaze back to the three.  
"...Next question please." 

Aizawa was about to open his mouth but Hizashi did so first, affectively shutting him up and changing the subject.  
"What about Lea, and the other one- Isa right? How do you know them?" Mic asked, he had to admit it wasn't the most creative of questions, but he had to come up with it under pressure.  
"Lea and Isa have known each other for a long time, probably since birth. My first encounter with them was when they tried to sneak into the castle for the first time and got caught." Ienzo chuckled a bit at the memory.  
"But I don't remember that much, only that they tried to sneak in multiple times and that I got ice cream with them once." He then added.  
"You seem to know each other better than just a few encounters as children." Aizawa stated and Ienzo nodded.  
"Yes, we did talk much more during a certain time period.

"Certain time period?" Shouta asked, he got even more suspicious when Ienzo stayed quiet.  
"What does that mean? He asked again but Ienzo remained quiet.  
"Well, are you going to answer?"  
"No. I will not." 

Aizawa glared at Ienzo in suspicion, but the boy didn't seem to mind.  
He knew he was acting suspicious, but he wasn't going to tell three total strangers about how he died as a child, spend ten years as a nobody, and then died again. 

But it seemed like Aizawa wasn't letting go of the subject so easily as Ienzo was willing to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Re-upload because it was deleted by some reason.)
> 
> The UA students and some of their teachers get mystically sent into another world. How will they survive when even the inhabitants of said world don't know what's going on?

Yet another villain attack to UA. More specifically against class 1-A, Shota Aizawa, Hizashi Yamada and the ex symbol of hope, All might. 

And yet again, the league of villains lost. But it felt like they went down too easily. Almost like they wanted to lose. 

"When will you learn to stay out of UA?" Mic yelled, thankfully not quirk amplified to spare everyone's ears. Almost everyone had a slight smirk on their face to signal their victory when suddenly Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the league, started laughing like a maniac. Joined by both Dabi and Himiko Toga.  
"You think you're so high and mighty, that you won that easily?" Shigaraki laughed.  
"Well you're wrong!" Toga smirked like the psychopath she was.  
"Very incorrect." Dabi added, smirking. 

Then, Shigaraki took a small purple orb out of his pocket. He kept it in view for a little while. Before throwing it at the group infront of him. The orb exploded into purple fog that surrounded the group, and before anyone could do anything- 

Everything around them went black. 

Izuku Midoriya woke up in a completely different enviorment. One that was just outside a huge gate that lead into a huge kingdom.  
He looked around him and saw his classmate and teachers around him, unconsious. Not for long though as they started waking up not too long after he himself had woken up. The first one Midoriya noticed was fully awake and close to him was Shoto Todoroki. 

"Todoroki-kun, are you alright?" Izuku asked, receiving a nod from the boy in response.  
"I just feel a little tired, that's all." Shoto replied.  
"Where are we?" Denki piped in, he was seemingly more awake than the two others. But that honestly wasn't suprising.  
"I have no idea man." Kirishima replied, the others were at least a little awake now but Present mic was already standing.  
"Shota, do you know what happened?" He asked, turning to the man who had just sat up on the ground.

The man was jus about to reply when someone jumped over them backwards and landed behind them all, the group turned their heads to see a tall young man with red hair and something that looked like a blade with flames. He was in a battle stance and they could soon see why. 

A large group of black shadowy monsters as well as well as white slippery things were on the otherside of them.

"Hey you!" The man called out.  
"Get going!" He then yelled before running through them, dodging their arms, legs and heads. Then he jumped into the air, doing a spin, and slashing through a few of the monsters with his blade. 

The man pointed his blade at a small group in front of him and a large fireball shot from it and burned the whole group into nothingness.  
"Hey! What are you waiting for? Go through those gates!" The man yelled, gesturing at the gates behind them with a jerk of his head.  
"A friend of mine there! Go to him and he'll help you into a safe place, I'll handle these guys!" He shouted before having to dodge a blow from a claw that was aimed at his chest. 

Aizawa stood up and told the class to do as was told. They started running away but Izuku stopped.  
"Wait! What about you mr.-"  
"Lea, got it memorized? Now go! I can handle these punks!" He shouted sasily before jumping into the air and summoning two pairs of chakrams in place of his blade. In the air he started gathering fire around the two chakrams before he threw both of them at the monsters, destroying or burning everything in their way before he summoned his blade back and ran through everything, slashing through whatever was left to get rid of. 

"Heh, well that was easy." He chuckled before turning to the group behind him.  
"Wow, aren't you bad at getting away from dangerous situations." Lea said teasingly as he turned around to face the group.  
"Anyway, it's probably better this way. But you still need to come with me, where we are now is not safe." Lea said, putting the blade behind his head. He un-summoned that after a while and walked up to Aizawa. 

"So, who are you guys? I've never seen you around here." Lea asked, Aizawa looked at him suspiciously before answering.  
"I am Shota Aizawa, these are my students."  
"And those two?"  
"Hizashi Yamada and Toshinori Yagi." Aizawa answered, deciding to not use their hero names. 

"Well, welcome to Radiant Garden. Let's go now." Lea said, starting to walk to the gates. Being followed by everyone. 

"That's the name of this place? Which country are we in?" Midoriya asked, running to be right next to the man. Although he had to crane his neck up a lot to be able to look at him in eyes.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lea chuckled.

What? How did he not know which country this 'Radiant garden' place was in. Or what countries were to begin with?

"You're jokin' right?" Hizashi asked, also having to run a bit to catch up to the taller male.  
"Nope, I seriously have no clue what you're talking about. But hey, ask my buddy Ienzo over there." Lea said, pointing to a male with silvery blue hair that was combed over his eye, the male was wearing a white long lab coat and he had some sort of book in his hand. He was fighting the same monsters Lea had just defeated.  
"Shouldn't we help him?" Kirishima asked from next to Lea.  
Everyone could notice how similar they looked just by getting a quick glance. 

"Nah, Ienzo is strong. He can handle them." Lea stated, crossing his arms over his chest. And as if 'Ienzo' had heard him, he did some sort of water spell from his book which destroyed every single one of the monsters. 

He apparently had noticed the group necause right after that he turned around to look at them, he un-summoned the book and walked up to them.  
"Lea, did you manage to get the group that was spotted outside?" He asked, Lea nodded.  
"Good, and who are these?" Ienzo then asked, gesturing to the group of students and pro's.  
"I am Shota Aizawa and these are my students. Those two are Hizashi Yamada and Toshinori Yagi." Aizawa said yet again.  
"Pleasure to meet you, I am Ienzo." Ienzo greeted them with a smile and shaked Aizawa's hand. 

"Hey 'Zo can you take them to the others?" Lea asked, earning a confused look from Ienzo. Lea kneeled down a bit to whisper into his ear.  
"They're not from this world." Lea stood back into his original height and waved off.  
"I'm gonna go find Isa, Roxas and Xion are in your lab if I'm correct?" Lea stated, Ienzo nodded before turning back to address the group behind him. 

"Come with me." He said, Aizawa looked at him suspiciously before speaking again.  
"Why should we trust you?"  
"Have I or Lea given you any reason not to? And you most likely are confused about what is happening so i could explain that as well." Ienzo stated, Aizawa thought about it before sighing and nodding. And everyone started following the slate haired boy. 

"Are you two friends?" Momo asked, Ienzo had to think about it for a while.  
"I wouldn't say we were the greatest of friends. But allies yes. And I could get used to calling Lea a friend." Ienzo stated after a while, ignoring their past together.  
"To the more important questions. What were those things?" Aizawa asked.  
"The shadowy things were heartless, the slippery ones were nobodies."  
"What are those?" All might questioned.  
"Heartless are things that are created when a person loses their heart, not the physical heart of course. And nobodies get created from the body that gets left behind. If the person is strong willed enough." Ienzo explained, he could see the confusion on everyone's faces and he chuckled a bit. 

"Sometimes when someone's heart is strong enough and the person loses it, they become a special kind of nobody that looks like the original person and can talk. They also have some of their original memories." He added, some people were making confused sounds and he chuckled yet again.  
"All that sounds like a very confusing video game." Kaminari stated, earning a few nods from Sero and Mina.  
"So this place is called Radiant garden? Which country are we in? Your friend Lea didn't have a clue about what we were talking about." Midoriya asked and Ienzo sighed.

"I guess there's no use hiding it since you already are here. You are in a different world than your own, I do not know where you came from. But this world where we are now is called Radiant garden." Ienzo stated, Bakugo grabbed his shoulder tightly and forced him to turn around. 

"What the hell are you talking about!? Are you crazy or some shit!?" Bakugo screamed at the boy, grabbing his collar in the process.  
"I am not crazy nor am I lying, now could you please let go of me?" Ienzo stated, though the more observing ones could see that he was less calmer and even slightly panicked, or maybe scared would be the better word. 

Though that didn't last for long as Aizawa had already wrapped his scarf around Bakugo and pulled him off of Ienzo.  
"I apologize for his behavior since I know we won't be hearing apologies from him." Aizawa stated with a monotoned voice, Ienzo cleaned off his shirt by a few pats and sweeps before fixing his posture.  
"It is quite alright, I understand it might come off as a suprise to everyone here." He then replied, Aizawa let Katsuki go and he stumbled a bit before grumbling something. 

"Well, are we ready to go?" Ienzo asked and only then did someone realize to ask-  
"By the way... where are headed to?" Uraraka asked.  
"Oh, I guess Lea didn't tell you. We are headed off to that castle over there." Ienzo replied, pointing at the huge castle infront of them.  
"That castle? We can't just march in that is disrespecting private property!" Iida yelled in disbelief, moving his arms like a robot.  
"Don't worry about it, I live there. So does Lea and a bunch of others." Ienzo chuckled. 

"You live in that huge castle? Are you rich?" Momo questioned, she too lived in a mansion due to being from a rich family. But that mansion was nothing compared to the huge castle they were going to step in soon.  
"I'm an apprentice to Ansem the wise who rules this place, so I get to live there with a few others."  
"I guess it was hard to get in as an apprentice to the ruler of this whole place." Midoriya stated, still amazed by how pretty everything around him looked.  
"Not exactly, but I'll tell you that story another time." Ienzo said, the group started going up the stairs to the castle gates and there they ere meeted by two male guards. One with orange short hair and one with black long hair. 

"Aeleus, Dilan. Are Lea and Isa back?" Ienzo asked, both guards shook their heads and Ienzo nodded. He gestured for the group to follow and they did as told, they stepped inside the castle. 

The group followed Ienzo around, looking at basically everything around them until they came into a room that looked like an office. A man with blonde hair, a beard and a red scarf was siting behind the desk that was in the middle of the room. He was wearing the same outfit as Ienzo was. 

"Master Ansem, can we talk in private?" Ienzo asked, the male, now identified as 'Ansem' looked up to see Ienzo and a bunch of people he didn't recognize.  
"Yes, I suppose we have to." He replied, but his expression quickly turned into a smile.  
"But how many times do I have to tell you that you do not need to call me 'Master', little Ienzo?"  
"And how many times do I have to ell you not call me that I'm not a kid anymore..." Ienzo mumbled in response which made Ansem, along with a few others chuckle. Ansem stood up from his desk and walked up to the entry that lead into a hall.  
"Can you stay here until me and Ienzo finish talking?" He asked, Aizawa, Mic and All might all nodded and the two exited the room and walked into the lab. 

"Aizawa, do you think we should trust them?" All might asked the black haired man.  
"We are in a foreign place and if what that Ienzo guy said is true, then we should stick along with them for the time being." Aizawa replied, earning a scowl from Bakugo.  
"You can't seriously think we are 'in a different world' there are only planets and out all those, earth is the only liveable one for now!" He shouted, a few rolled their eyes at the shouting, but a few seemed to agree with him.  
"And if that bastard is lying, I'll kill him!" Bakugo added, Kirishima grabbed his shoulder to shut him up.  
"Dude, it's unmanly to threaten someone who's been nothing but nice to you." 

"And if I were you, I wouldn't even try. That guy has like, 7 people who'll kick your ass if you even touch him the wrong way." Lea suddenly spoke up, leaning against the door frame. 

Even if the situation was confusing, strangely. None of the students, nor the proes felt like they were in danger.


	3. Worrying discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions continue and Ienzo woud rather be anywhere but there answering them. But when he gets the chance of leaving the mountain of questions for a while it's not for the best of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I posted this chapter already- Well, it got deleted so I'll just post it again but this is still really annoying...

Aizawa's cold stare glared straight into Ienzo's blue eyes, the boy felt like two holes were being drilled to his body just by the mans stare.  
"If you don't have any questions then I suppose we are done here." Ienzo stated and stood up. He was about to leave when Aizawa grabbed his wrist, tight enough to keep him in place but not tight enough to actually hurt him.   
"We are not done here. I have a lot of questions to ask." Aizawa said, once Ienzo sat back down he finally let go of his wrist.  
"And I have very limited time so ask quickly." Ienzo answered. He really wanted out of the situation, why couldn't someone else be answering their questions?  
Aizawa opened his mouth but Ienzo cut him off.  
"You better have a new question because I am not talking about the time period that I mentioned anymore." 

"You did a good job in hiding it, but you were scared when Bakugo grabbed your collar earlier. Any reason for that?"   
Shit.  
"I don't know your student or how he usually acts, anyone would get atleast slightly scared if someone they didn't know just grabbed their collar out of the blue." Ienzo answered, the three seemed to buy it and Ienzo was happy his lie had been convincing enough. 

"What exactly are your powers? We saw you fighting earlier with some kind of book?" All might asked, Ienzo raised his arm and a stripes of white light started circling it before turning into a book.  
"I fight with this, it's called the 'lexicon'. I can mostly create illusions but more common spells like fire, water and thunder is something I can do as well." Ienzo answered and the book dissapeared from his hand.  
"What kind of illusions can you create?" Aizawa asked and Ienzo decided to specify.  
"Basically anything, from creating small objects-" Ienzo suddenly as surrounded by the same white stripes of light and then he suddenly was an exact copy of Aizawa.   
"-To mimicking people." He finished and changed back into his own form. He had to fight back a snicker at Aizawa's expression on seeing someone turn into a copy of himself, Hizashi idn't even ry to hide it though, he started laughing and Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"That is a pretty useful talent to have." All might stated to which Ienzo nodded.  
"Indeed it is, but there is a downside. The longer I hold an illusion on the more tiring it gets." Ienzo explained. Of course there was a downside to it, no one can keep powerful magic up forever. 

Lea's hand was full of popped put black shadowy vines. They almost looked like Lea's veins has been filled by darkness. Isa grabbed Lea's hand with his own and the red head hissed from the pain ih caused.  
"What happened Lea?" He asked while trying his best to hide the panic he was feeling. Lea stayed quiet and Isa shifted his eyes away from his hand to his eyes.  
"What. The. Hell. Happened?" Isa stared at him. His eyes widenned and he immediately let go of Lea's hand once he saw the pained expression on his face. He muttered a quiet apology and Lea smiled at him, though it wasn't one of his happy smiles. 

7"What happened Axel?" Xion asked as she stepped forward, tears threatning to spill out of her eyes. Roxas stayed quiet as he looked at his oldest friend from a little further away.   
"While I was looking for Isa in that forest a heartless sneaked up behind me and I dunno what it did, it bit me? And these black things started forming up, it's hella painful but at least it's not spreading." He scratched the back of his neck with his good hand.   
Xion and Isa were both so fixtated on Lea that they didn't even notice Roxad leaving the room with a blank expression.   
His expression may have said otherwise, but inside he was panicking. 

"Do you have more questions?" Ienzo noticed how Aizawa had been staring at him so he took a deep breath and looked back at him.   
"How about you ask an entirely new question and I'll promise to answer?" Ienzo stated which pleased the black haired teacher. Hizashi was about to speak up but Ienzo smiled, signalin that it was fine.   
"Alright then, you said that you were adopted? Do you remember what happened to your parents?" 

This time he couldn't even hide it, Ienzo flinched and his eyes turned wide from shock. For some reason he could even feel tears threatning to pour out of his eyes but those he managed to fight off. His throat felt tight and his breathing became fast as all he could let out were gasps through his mouth while he tried to fight off the painful memories enveloping his mind and shutting down everything else in his head. Hizashi looked at Aizawa who seemed go regret the question he chose.  
"Shouta, I think you went a little too far." He stated. Aizawa agreed. He was just about to open his mouth to tell Ienzo that he'll choose another question, but the boy managed to open his first.   
Ienzo smiled, not a happy smile.   
"Heh, I promised to tell didn't I?" He said. He took his hands under the table to hide fact that they were shaking, he took a deep breath. 

The door slammed open.

"IENZO!" 

Ienzo looked over to see a child with blonde spiky hair. Roxas.   
"Yes? Is everything alright?" He asked, relieved he didn't have to answer the question.  
"It's Lea, those heartless from the forest did something. His frickin' hand looks like his veins have been filled with darkness." Roxas tried his best to keep the panic away. Ienzo stood up and rushed to the door.  
"You three stay here, I'll be right back.  
"But-" Aizawa tried and Ienzo sent an ice cold glare to him, it almost looked like his eye glowed.   
"Stay." 

Ienzo and Roxas ran out with the older one following the younger one who led him to the lab where Xion and Isa were still questioning Lea.   
"I brought Ienzo." Roxas called out and only then did the three notice he has left. Ienzo walked up to the red head and examined his hand.   
"Come with me." He said and Lea followed him to the examination tables.  
"Sit."  
"I think you're making a big deal out of-"  
"Did I stutter?"   
Lea stared at him before sitting down. Ienzo grabbed his hand gently and he hissed from pain. Ienzo took note on that.  
"So it hurts if something touches it? Even if it's gentle?" He asked and Lea nodded, Ienzo let go anf his face relaxed again.  
"Could someone give me some paper and a pen?" Ienzo asked and Xion brought them to him as she was the first one to spot them.   
"Thank you."

Ienzo wrote down a small note before setting them aside and turning back to Lea.  
"You do not have a low pain capacity by any means, so it must hurt for real." Ienzo traced his finger against one of the black things and his eyes widenned.   
"Xion, give me that needle please."   
"Wait wait- hold up Ienzo." Lea started but Ienzo's mind didn't change. Xion gave the needle to Ienzo hesitantly, Lea pulled his hand away.  
"Stop being so stubborn. I know what I am doing." Ienzo stated. He was not going start arguing about this with Lea. The male gave his hand back hesitantly and Ienzo took a firm grip on his wrist. He placed the needle over one of the veins and pressed it down. It exploded and Ienzo dodged the black subtance that came out of it. Every vein emptied through the same vein and it formed into a heartless. 

"Just as I suspected." Ienzo stated as he summoned his lexicon. He created a small fire spell and destroyed the heartless with that.   
"W-What the hell!?" Lea shouted, everyone else stayed quiet while Ienzo made the book in his hand dissapear. He grabbed Lea's hand yet again and pressed on it. No reaction came from the male.   
"So I was corrected, the heartless infected you with darkness and it was starting to form into a new heartless inside your veins. The heartless fought back if touched and that caused the burning pain." Ienzo explained and the others nodded. It was solved easier than thought, but they'd still need to inform everyone about what's happening to avoid similar incidents. 

"I'll need to go now to answer the 100 questions our quests have. But after that we should gather everyone so that we can discuss this. Roxas, Xion, couls you start doing that for me?" The scientist said before exiting the room. Roxas and Xion rushed out soon after.  
Everyone had a bad feeling, something was going to go wrong. 

The three teachers all stared at the door that had been shut in front of them. They stayed in total silence before All might spoke up.   
"You know, considering ho panicked he was he really did gain control over the situation pretty fast and well." He said to which the two others agreed.  
"You know Shouta I gotta ask. What were you thinking?!" He shouted and the black haired man hid his face in his hands.   
"I wasn't thinking at all." He muttered and the blonde patted his back, knowing how much he regretted it. 

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" All might asked and Hizashi shrugged.  
"Dunno. That boy-Roxas seemed pretty panicked so it might take him a good while."   
Turns out Mic was wrong because only after a good two minutes or so Ienzo already opened the door.

Ienzo opened the door back into the room the three teachers were still sitting in. They were having a discussion about something that cut short when Ienzo entered.  
"I apologize for the interruption. Now then if you wish we may continue and I'll... answer your question." Ienzo stated and tried to avoid any eye contact during the last part. He was about to answer when Aizawa quickly spoke up.  
"Wait- I'll come up with another question." Ienzo looked at him in suprise, he hadn't expected for Aizawa to back up on the question he was sure to get an answer on.   
Either way, the boy wasn't complaining. 

The three teachers got their questions ready. All might started.   
"What is 'DTD'?" He asked and pointed at the DTD text on the wall behind Ienzo.  
"DTD stand for Door to darkness."   
"Could you clarify?" All might asked and earned a nod.   
"The door to darkness is a door that leads into the realm of darkness, beyond the door is the heart of all worlds. Kingdom hearts."   
"You're starting to make no sense again." Aizawa stated.  
"I know it may sound like that. But I have seen Kingdom hearts, I know what I'm talking about." Ienzo said and he had to admit that it sounded unbelievable. But it was indeed true. 

"Okay my turn." Hizashi piped in and earned the attention of everyone around him. Ienzo gestured for him to continue and he opened his mouth.   
"So what was that blade thingy Lea destroyed those 'heartless' with?"   
"It's called a keyblade, the ones thst can wield those things are Lea, Roxas, Xion, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. There was Sora as well but some unfortunate things happened." Ienzo said with a tint of discomfort and melancholy in his voice.   
"Do you know how they are made?" Hizashi asked to clarify but Ienzo shook his head.   
"You should ask king Mickey, Ansem, Yen sid or Merlin that. I am not quite sure." 

"Okay, now my question." Aizawa said.  
"I heard someone here mention something about 'Organization XIII'. What is it?"   
Of course. Of course it would be a question he didn't want to answer.  
"Organization XIII was an organization made of powerful nobodies that wanted to collect hearts and to complete Kingdom hearts and gain it into their control. We thought that it was the only way that we could gain hearts of our own." Ienzo explained. He was met by Aizawa's stare and his eyebrows shifted to match his confusion.   
"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked and Ienzo's breath got caught in his throat.   
"Shit." He sais under his breath.  
"What was that?" Aizawa asked. Ienzo cleared his throat awkwardly when suddenly the door was opened.

"Zexion-krhm-Ienzo! We're done! Everyone is in the same place. Only you guys are missing." Xion called out from the door and Ienzo nodded and stood up.   
"We shall continue this discussion later. For now we have more important matters to discuss." He stated and left the room. Being followed by the three adults.  
"Who's Zexion?" Was the question on the minds of all three.


	4. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no one knowing exactly what's going on it's decided that everyone should just be extra careful when outside. Ienzo and a few students from UA decide to test if their quirks work on Heartless when a bigger, much stronger on eappears and Ienzo has to trap it inside of his book. But he immediately notices a problem...

The three teachers all silently agreed that the remaining questions would be asked some other time. It didn't take long for the group to make it into the room where everyone else already were. The only people the proes didn't recognize was a boy with short gray hair, a girl with short reddish brown hair and a man with a long blonde one. The two younger ones turned around and the girl waved with a smile.  
"Hi! My name's Kairi. We already introduced ourselves to your studentd since you weren't here." She said anf the boy next to her introduced himself as Riku. The three teachers went to talk to them while someone walked closer to Ienzo from behind him. The boy turned around to see spiky red hair that he at first mistaked for Lea's before he noticed that the hair belonged to a boy much shorter than Lea. 

"I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here. Really manly of you." The boy smiled widly and Ienzo gave a small smile in return.  
"No problem." He answered but noticed how the boy got a little uncomfortable and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Uhh, I also wanted to apologize for what Bakubro did." The boy said while scratching the back of his neck.  
"It's alright. You don't need to apologize for something your friend did." Ienzo answered as he set the notebook down onto a counter close to him. The boy smiled and then opened his eyes wide.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" He exclaimed and then smirked. His sharp white teeth visible.  
"Name's Eijiro Kirishima by the way." He smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb.  
"Nice meeting you." Ienzo smiled at him. The two of them talked for a short while before Ienzo grabbed his notebook again and stepped a little closer to the middle of the room. 

"Alright everyone we have actual things to be discussed." He called out from the middle of the room and everyone turned their heads to look at him.  
"So earlier today Lea encountered a bunch of Heartless. Just before he found our guests. Until this point we had thought that the Heartless have only grown stronger. But we discoveted a worrying fact about them." Ienzo started.  
"One of the Heartless bit him and somehow transferred some of the darkness into him. The situation was taken care of but that revealed yet another thing." He continued and Lea opened his mouth from where he was leaning against a wall.  
"That darkness ended up becoming a Heartless." He finished. Kairi turned to look at him with worry in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by a smile as Lea gave a reassuring one to her.

"The situation was taken care of before it could go worse but it is still worrying. Everyone should be extremely careful when going outside." Ienzo stated. Everyone seemed to agree. Well, everyone but a blonde spiky haired teen.  
"Why should we take orders from you!?" He shouted and stompped forward.  
"Seriously kid. That hurt like hell. Just listen to what he says." Lea said but Bakugo just continued stompping closer to Ienzo. He stopped though when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and raised him from the ground. He started kicking his legs and throwing his hands around but whoever grabbed him didn't let go.  
"Please refrain your student from behaviour like this." The man said. Now identified as one of the guards, Aeleus. He walked over to Aizawa and dropped the boy. He immediately stood up but before he could do anything a scarf was wrapped around him.  
"Yes. I apologize." He said, glaring at the blonde. 

"Anyway. For now everyone should just be extra careful when outside. We'll make a permanent decision later." Ienzo stated. The discussion was now over, but no one exept Bakugo and the guards left the room. Ienzo walked back to where he originally was and set his notebook away.  
"Ienzo!" He heard Kirishima call out, he turned his head and smiled.  
"Hello, Kirishima."  
The red head apologized yet again on his friends behalf to which Ienzo smiled and told him that it was alright.  
"You really don't need to apologize for something you didn't do." Ienzo said and Eijiro shrugged.  
"I just felt bad. You've been nothing but nice to us. But Bakugo-"  
"It's alright. Not everyone can trust someone immediately. No matter how nice they might act." 

Another person approached Ienzo and Kirishima they both turned around and the red head cracked a slight smile.  
"Sup Todo." He said.  
"Who are you?" Ienzo asked with an awkward smile, he should really get to know these people better.  
"Todoroki Shoto."  
Ienzo nodded and smiled.  
"Do you need help with anything, Todoroki?" He asked and the half and half haired boy nodded.  
"I'm currious. Do our quirks work on these 'Heartless'?" He asked and Ienzo raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Quirks?" He asked.

"Oh, these!" Kirishima exclaimed and hit his fists together. Soon enough his skin was like rock. Todoroki just raised his hands and on the other one appeared ice and on the other one fire. Ienzo was both suprised and amazed at the same time.  
"Incredible. But I do not know if they'll work on Heartless. Maybe it could be tested?" He stated after both had stopped using their quirks.  
"Maybe you could gather a small group and we could go test it? I know a place where those powered up Heartless haven't appered in yet." Ienzo said the other two agreed and went to their teacher. Being followed by Ienzo short after.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Kirishima exclakmed and the man in question turned around ti face two of his students and the scientist that were all approaching him. His students were a few feet closer than Ienzo though.  
"So we wanted to run a test on those Heartless to see if our quirks work on them since Ienzo didn't know. But we need your permission for that." Kirishima explained.  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Aizawa asked and Ienzo took a step closer to answer.  
"We'll just test if their quirks work on the Heartless. If they don't we'll get away from there." Ienzo explained but Aizawa still didn't look convinced.  
"Aizawa-sensei. We're strong enough o do this, besides it's nothing more than a quick test." Kirishima stated while Todoroki nodded from beside him. 

Aizawa sighed before nodding and calling the rest of the class over.  
"Alright class we have a mission. Small group of people will be going with Ienzo to test if quirks work on the Heartless. Bakugo is not here but it might be for the best that he isn't. Are there any volunteers aside from Kirishima and Todoroki?" Aizawa explained and then asked. Though the amount of hands raised was suprising. It would be hard to choose.

In the end, with Todoroki, Kirishima and Ienzo there also was Ashido, Midoriya, Jirou, Asui and Tokoyami.  
Ienzo had said that some of the quirks that had been shown to him reminded him a lot about spells that he and a few others can use. So they only took Todoroki on the team just to test if their quirks also worked like the spells.  
"Alright let's do this!" Mina shouted excitedly. The group started following Ienzo out of the room when Demyx quickly ran after them and pulled Ienzo a little bit further away from the group but still continued to walk.  
"Is something wrong, Demyx?" Ienzo asked and the boy in question looked at him with a worried expresion.

"Are you sure you wanna go out there? It's dangerous. I don't wanna see you get hurt." He said while looking at the boy beside him. Ienzo smiled at him as a way to try and calm his nerves.  
"I'll be fine Demyx. I'm not weak." He said and Demyx shook his head.  
"I know you aren't! But if Lea got hurt by those things then-" Demyx was stopped when Ienzo put a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at him.  
"I'll be fine. I promise." 

Demyx sighed and smiled at him while the other boy removed his hand. Demyx said his goodbyes to him and then walked past the group of students that were now picking up the pace to catch up to Ienzo now that the conversation between the two was over. Mina was the first to reach Ienzo and she smirked at him.  
"So~ is he your boyfriend?" She asked but Kirishima quickly pulled her back but before he could apologize yet again Ienzo started laughing quietly which made Kirishima chuckle as well. 

"We can talk later if you want to." The boy stated and Mina nodded along with Kirishima, Midoriya, Asui and Todoroki. 

The group made it outside the castle where the two guards alreay were taking their positions next to the huge door. They made their way down the stairs, through the plaza and outside the gate into the forest where the students and their teachers have been found in.  
"Heartless should appear any second now." Ienzo said. Right the second his sentence ended the monsters appeared, like they heard him. The boy decided to not call out his Lexicon just yet but instead watch from the sidelines.

Kirishima hardened his body and started running towards a Heartless. He raused his arm and slashed it through the thing a couple of times before it dissappeared into black smoke.  
"It works!" He exclaimed happily and went to find another opponent.  
Meanwhile Asui was having problems. Her quirk was amazing in combat against normal enemies, but these things? She noticed Todoroki running to her and she turned around.  
"Maybe we could team up? You gather up a bunch of them in a place and I destroy them with my quirk. I already tested and both of my ice and my flames work." He suggested and the frog girl nodded determinitely and closer to a group. She used her tongue to grab 5 of the monsters and throe them into the air.  
"Todoroki!" She shouted and soon all five were destroyed by flames.

"Teamwork. Good." Ienzo thought as he looked over, two quirks worked perfectly and one worked well with a team or a partner. He shifted his gaze to look at Ashido. Her quirks worked perfectly just as expected. The Heartless were destroyed immediately once her acid came in contact with them. Neither Tokoyami nor Midoriya had any problems destroying the monsters. He looked over to Jirou and noticed that the girl had no problems.

"Perfect. They work well together and their quirks work wel-" His train of thought was cut off by a Heartless creeping up behind him. He turned around and his Lexixon appeared in his hand. The Heartless jumped for a strike but Ienzo had already disspaeared from where he had previosuly stood and teleported just behind the Heartless. He then proceeded to destroy it with a fira. He sighed in relief and the book dissapeared from his hand. He looked over to the students and noticed how they had taken care of all the Heartless, but he also noticed a worrying sight. 

A Heartless was beginning to form behind the students who were smiling from their victory but noticably tired. They turned around wity shocked expressions to see the Heartless form. But it was unlike anything they had yet encountered. First of all, it was huge. It kind of resembled a guard armor.  
The third thing they noticed was it raising it's arm and bringing it down with such speed and force no one could react. Not even Todoroki or Asui who it was about to squish. They both instictively brought their hands and arms over their faces to shield themselves, but no attack came. They looked over to see Ienzo in front of them all with his book in the air and a white see-through shield protecting them all from the attack. But they also quickly noticed how much problems Ienzo was having as he tried to keep the shield from breaking.

"Run!" He shouted and turned his head back, only to immediately turn it back to focus on the shield as it began cracking. He shut his left eye in pain and let out a gasp.  
"NOW!" He screamed and the students made it away fron under the shield just in time before it broke from the continous attacks the Heartless had been throwing around. Ienzo had luckily made it too, having teleported away just in time. He collapsed onto one knee and looked up he stood back up and his Lexicon appeared in his right hand yet again. He made ten copies of it and the all circled the Heartless with a swing of his arm to the left. He sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate. This was going to be tiring. 

He snapped his fingers and all the fake copies of the book vanished, except for the real one that grew in size and slammed into the Heartles that got trapped inside one of the pages. The book returned into its normal size and flew back into its owners hand and then dissapeared. Ienzo let out one last sigh of tiredness before opening his eyes again.

The heroes in training looked at the scene happening in front of them in amazement. How many tricks did he have on that book and how did he get so strong?  
Once Ienzo had taken care of the Heartless Kirishima was the first one to speak up.  
"That was so awesome!" He yelled being joinef in by Mina.  
"YEAH!" She screamed. Midoriya walked up the slate haired boy with slight worry in his eyes.  
"Are you alright? You look quite tired." He stated and Ienzo looked over at him and smiled while nodding. Izuku did notice the light bags under his eyes.

"We should get back. I don't want to worry anyone by taking too long." He stated and the group started making their way back. Ienzo just really wanted to rest, but every passing moment he could feel the Heartless trying to fight the trap he was in. 

If every Heartless was this strong now, this was going to be a real problem.


	5. Calming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A can only watch in amazement as their new friends show off their strengths. And they thought they had seen what strong meant.  
> Anyway, their problems continue and Bakugo seems to have something to tell Ienzo.

Demyx was walking around in front of the castle gates with anxiety and worry clouding his mind. Dilan and Aeleus had left to assist Even so they there didn't have to listen to the blonde talk about every single thing that could've happened to the   
"But what if they-"   
"Demyx!"   
The boy in question turned his head with the speed of Hercules on steroids to look at Ienzo who was in front of the group and students. Demyx ran as fast as his legs could carry him and grabbed him into a hug that was returned soon after. 

"Heh, hi." Ienzo said once they let go of eachother. Demyx held his hands for a little longer before noticing the students and letting go with a laugh. Ienzo smiled before grabbing the side of his head and shutting his visible eye.   
"Ienzo?" Demyx asked and put a hand on his shoulder. The students behind them took a few steps forward as well with Kirishima in the lead. The Lexicon appeared and started floating next to them. It looked unstable, it was shaking and something dark was dripping from it. Everyone turned their heads from the book back to it's holder once they heard a whimper full of pain and a sound of omething or someone hitting the ground. Demyx dropped down next to the boy and screamed his name.

"Ienzo! What's happening?" He shouted. "I-It's fight-fighting-" Ienzo gasped and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "-Back." He managed to gasp out before the book dropped onto the ground from the page where he had trapped the huge Heartless in. The page got ripped off and Darkness shot from it. Soon forming back into the Heartless. It swinged its arm forward and it made contact with Ienzo who got send flying further away. He hit the side of a house and gasped from the pain before making contact with the ground again. Losing consiousness immediately.   
"IENZO!" Demyx screamed and rushed after him. The Heartless seemed to target Ienzo. Possibly for being trapped by him. It got ready to attack again but Todoroki freezed his legs and ran in front of him. He readied his flames and blasted them at it. It raised its arms to shield its face but it still took some damage. 

"Midoriya, go get some of the others!" Kirishima shouted and the green haired boy nodded determinately. He was gone in a flash of green light while the Heartless was starting to break free of Todoroki's ice. It broke free and its leg came toward Todoroki with force and speed. Asui grabbed him with her tongue and pulled him out of the way of the attack.   
"We can't defeat that thing!" Mina shouted when suddenly they heard someone yell a very odd thing.

"Dance water dance!" 

Suddenly the grouns was full of water clones of Demyx. All playing the sitar and dancing around. The class turned to look at the original one who was standing right in front of Ienzo with a sitar in his hand, playing a tune. Ienzo was leaning against the wall he had been thrown against while grabbing his side. The Heartless seemed to be confused by all the copies and it started destroying them.   
"Get out of there!" Demyx shouted and the students did as told and ran to the two. Demyx wanted to turn arouns and check on Ienzo but he needed to keep the music up so that his water clones wouldn't flop into pathetic puddles of water. Luckily for him both Kirishima and Todoroki dropped down next him. 

The half and half boy pressed his hand gently on Ienzo's chest to feel his ribs. He keeps on adding pressure in a steady pace. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the boy to gasp in pain, Todoroki removed immediately after and turned to Kirishima.   
"A broken rib for sure, maybe two." He stated and Demyx let out a shaky breath.   
"Don't worry. Maybe Riku or Aqua can fix it with a curaga. Or Lea or Kairi." He thought as a way to try and calm himself. 

"How do you know how to do all of this Todoroki?" Kirishima asked and the half and half boy turned to him and raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh yeah. Shitty dad." Eijiro said with a slightly quieter voice. Soon everyone turned around to see Midoriya running back with Riku following up behind him. Izuku jumped into the air and kicke the Heartless. It took a step back to keep its balance and that was enough for Riku to make his move.   
The biy jumped into the air with his keyblade raised, he shouted something and thunder hit the Heartless. It tpok another step back but Riku wasn't done he looked over to Demyx.  
"Trap it with your water!" He shouted and Demyx did as told. Soon the Heartless was trapped in the middle of huge water geysers. Riku took his chance and unleashed a huge combo on it before having to back up and drop on the ground to dodge its arm. 

The Heartless took a huge step to try and squish Riku but thanks to its over exaggerated movements he easily dodged it by jumping to the left. He attacked the leg that now was on the ground with a few hits from the Keyblade before jumping on it and running up it to the head of the Heartless. He cast a Thundara and then unleashed yet another combo before backing away again.   
"Look out!" Demyx yelled and Riku jumped back just in time to dodge the water spell that dropped onto the Heartless that haf been formed from all the geysers he had previously made. Riku jumped one more time and hit the Heartless one last time with the Keyblade and it finally got destroyed. The Keyblafe master dropped onto the ground and sighef in relief. His Keyblade didn't dissapear from his hand though and instead he ran to Ienzo righr after the Heartless had dissapeared completely.

"Curaga!" He shouted and green light started shining both around his Keyblade and Ienzo. The boy's expression turnef softer and less painful, but he remained unconcious which keeped Demyx worried.  
"Don't worry, even though healing bones takes more than a spell he's gonna be fine. He's just exhausted. Keeping a powered up Heartless that big trapped in his book must have taken a lot out of him." Riku said as a eay to reassure Demyx. The boy nodded with a sigh, he took Ienzo in his arms and started walking to the castle. Finally making it there. Demyx took Ienzo straight into his room while Riku stayed with the group of students. 

"You were so awesome!" Kirishima shouted immediately once Riku turned back to them. He scratched the back of his neck with am awkward smile on his face, not knowing how to take a compliment.   
"Heh, thanks." He said with a smile. But it clesrly shifted into a stoic but worried expression.  
"What knocked Ienzo unconcious? Was it the Heartless breaking free or something else?" He asked and the pink skinned girl took a step closer to answer.  
"I guess it was both the hit against the wall he took and that thing breaking free." She said. Okay, so not that worrying if not just the Heartless breaking free can knock him unconcious. But still.   
"How are you all here so strong? You and Ienzo don't look that much older than us." Midoriya asked.

"How old are you guys?" Riku asked.  
"We're all either 16 or 15." Midoriya said and Riku nodded with a smile.  
"Then me and Kairi are your age. I'm 16 and she's 15. You were right about Ienzo though. He's not much older, 17 or 18 not sure." Riku statedand received a few suprised looks.   
"Wait are all the people teenagers with the exception of those scientists and guards?" Jirou and Riku shook his head.  
"Nope. You wanna list or something?" He asked and suprisingly gained nods. He didn't think it was that imprtant but apparently these guys were just curious. 

"Well. Let's see your guesses." He shrugged and the students started discussing the matter together. Soon coming into a conclusion that Mina was going to announce.  
"Okay, we have come in to the conclusion that Ienzo, Lea, Isa and Demyx are all 18 and the two kids Roxas and Xion are 13. And you already said that you're 16 and Kairi's 15." She announced.   
"Wow, apparently everyone here looks younger than they actually are." Riku stated.  
"Like I said. Ienzo or either 17 or 18. So you got that correct. Demyx is 19. Roxas and Xion are actually only a couple of years old but they have the apperance of 15 year olds." He said and before anyone xould opeb their mouths about the latter part he cut them off.  
"That'll be explained to you later." He stated.

"Okay now. Lea and Isa are not teenagers. They're both actually between 21 and 24. More specifically Lea being 22 and Isa 23." Riku chuckled.   
"Well I guess everyday you can learn something new." Mina said and giggled after that. Riku nodded before turning around.  
"I need to go tell Ansem about Ienzo. He's gonna have my head if I don't so I'll see you later." He said with a wave but he had to stop when Asui shouted after him.  
"There's one thing that's been bothering me. From what I've seen the two of them act more thsn just teacher and student. Kero." Tsuyu stated, adding her trademark noice at the end of her statement.  
"Wait you don't know? Ienzo is his son." Riku said.

Okay apparently they didn't know considering all the wide eyes staruing back at him.  
"Wait wait- earlier he said that Ansem was sort of like the king of this place." Kirishima said. Riku nodded before turning around once again.  
"Ienzo would probably be glad to talk to you guys once he waked up so how about you go rest for a while and go talk to him once he does wake up." Riku said before walking away from the group to go inform Ansem about his sons injury.

Demyx set Ienzo onto the bed in the boys room and put the blanket on him like he was a child. Ienzo still hadn't woken up which made Demyx sigh. He sat onto the edge of the bed and grabbed Ienzo's hand, brushing his thumb against the back of it in a continous pattern.   
"When will you realize that everytime you get hurt it hurts me just as much." He sighed. Now that everything was starting to slow down he could finally take a steady breath.   
That didn't last long though since soon the door was slammed open as two worried blondes rushed into the room.

"Ienzo!" Even shouted and Demyx quickly raised his hands in front of his face and shook them in front of his face.  
"Quieter! He's sleeping." Demyx said in a loud whisper.   
"Does he have any injuries?" Ansem asked and Demyx gave a small nod.  
"A broken rib or two. But Riku cast a curaga on him so they should be healing as we speak. He said it'll take longer for them to be completely healed but at least he won't be in that much pain." Demyx said and sighed. He looked over to Ienzo and smiled at his peacefully sleeping face. 

"Riku said something about a Heartless breaking free from his book." Even said and Demyx gave yet another small nod.   
"That thing was huge. An super strong too, and apprently it breaking free was either painful or tiring or both."   
All three blondes sighed. When would Ienzo learn that he should think about his safety sometimes too?

"Everyone here is so strong!" Kirishima shouted while explaining everything to Kaminari now that he was back in his room.   
"Wow! Man I wish I had been there." Kaminari said just as excited as his red head friend. Bakugo rolled his eyes and grumbled something.  
"Oh come on Bakubro. What do you got against the people here? Especially Ienzo." Kirishima asked and the blonde grumbled yet again.   
"Where's that guy? I have something I wanna ask." Bakugo asked after a while.   
"In his room resting but why do you care? He's not even concious no-" Kirishima answered when Bakugo suddenly stood up and started heading for the door.  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." He said and shut the door with slight force. 

"Should we go after him?" Kaminari asked and Kirishima sighed in defeat.  
"There's isn't exactly much we can do. Let's just hope he's not gonna hurt anyone." The red head answered. 

Bakugo walked down the hall where Ienzo's room was located in. He was looking at the floor while stomping around and accidentantly bumped into someone.   
"Oh, sorry I didn't watch where I was going." Bakugo heard a female voice say. He raised his gaze a bit and was met with the kind eyes and smile of Xion.  
"Can I help you somehow?" The girl asked. Bakugo was ready to shout at her face when he felt a pair of eyes stare through his being. He looked up a bit more and noticed the green eyes of Isa glaring at him.   
Normally he wouldn't be scared or take orders from others but something told him to just shut up. 

"No it's fine. I know where I'm going." He grumbled and then passed by the girl. Trying to avoid eye contact with the blue haired man. He made it into the end of the hallway and checked that no one was looking. He opened the door to Ienzo's room and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of useless chit chat in this chapter and I apologize for that-  
> Also I'm a sucker for Zemyx so there's that.


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo seems to have something to ask Ienzo. Something quite unpleasant.   
> But a new trouble seems to be lurking just around the corner.  
> How will our heroes stop this?

The blonde looked around the room. Noticing how no one was there except for him and the boy on the bed. Bakugo looked around the room. It had a few pictures hanging on the walls that had Ansem, Even, Aeleus, Dilan, young Ienzo and a man Bakugo didn't recognize on them. There also was a huge bookshelf but the thing that got Bakugo's attention was how child like the room was. There were some plushies on the floor in a neat row and he noticed how some of the books on the shelf were stories for children.   
"Is this guy childish or what." Bakugo said out loud. Before being slightly startled by Ienzo staring at him.   
"There's a reason why my room looks like this. Now why are you here?" 

"So what is the organization XIII that's been mentioned around in a lot of stuff I have found around here." Bakugo growled. The tern in front of him tensed up a little and swallowed before answering.  
"I don't have any reason to tell you that."   
"Who's Zexion?" 

"Shit." Ienzo thought.   
"How does this guy know so much?"   
"How do you know that name?" He asked the blonde.  
"That girl, Xion. Calls you that name sometimes and I've just overheard it." Bakugo answered while carefully studying every single thing the boy did that could be counted as a reaction.  
"I can't just tell him Zexion was a part of the organization if he knows that Zexion is me!" Ienzo did his best to remain calm and managed to do so, but he had to come up with something. Fast.

"So the this organization does have something to do with Zexion. Who's you." Bakugo said after a few seconds of Ienzo staying quiet.  
"Now what makes you think that?" Ienzo asked.   
Crap.  
"It's obvious you bastard." Bakugo grumbled.   
"I'd really appreciate if you would stop digging into my past. I'll tell you all when the right time comes." Ienzo stated while closing his eyes. He carefully stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door. He opened it and stepped out and then gestured for Bakugo to follow. The blonde grumbled before stomping out and away. Ienzo sighed.   
He wished he could've kept his secrets a little longer than this. 

Mina and Denki were walking around the hallways of the castle. They had two missions in mind.   
One, they wanted to get to know some people from the castle and maybe gain a few friends.  
Two, food. They were hungry.   
Mina had run into Denki when the both of them had exited their rooms to go get some food. And now they both have the problem of not knowing where to look for.  
The smartest choice would've been to find Ienzo since he lived there and they knew him the best. But considering the events of the fight he was out of question. Luckily they did find someone leaning against the wall of one of the halls. Talking to another person.  
Lea and Isa.

"Oh, sup." Lea smiled once he noticed the two teens. They both waved at the two.  
"So what are your guys' names." The red head asked and the two looked at each other.  
"Oh yeah. I guess we never introduced ourselves properly." Kaminari scratched the back of his neck and smiled.  
"Name's Kaminari Denki!"  
"Ashido Mina!"   
The two smiled happily while Lea smirked back and Isa cracked a small smile.   
"So is there a place where we could get food?" Mina asked awkwardly and Lea chuckled.  
"Oh yeah sorry. Follow me I'll show you." Lea stated and gestured for the two to follow. 

Kaminari and Mina were led into a huge white kitchen and they were left to gape at it.  
"Take what you need but don't make a mess. We're gonna check some things outside with Isa and I really don't want Even screaming at me when we return." Lea chuckled before telling them his goodbyes and leaving to fetch Isa.   
"Ship it." Mina smirked before joining Kaminari in making food.  
"We should've taken Bakugo with us! He's an amazing cook." Kaminari said with a pout.

Lea and Isa walked around in the forest the class had originally been found in.   
"So what do you think we'll find? Heartless, Nobodies, another class of students?" Lea counted down while walking.  
"Trouble." Isa sighed and the red head chuckled.  
"Oh come on Isa! This is just like the old times!"   
"Yeah. And how much trouble did we get in back then?"   
"Oh don't be such a party po-" 

The two stopped immediately once they heard rustle from the bushes. They tried to look around to spot the cause of the sound but didn't find anything.   
Until a man with skin as white as snow emerged from the bushes. His eyes were red and his hair was a mix of white and black. He had a wide smirk on his face and his sharp teeth were glowing in the sunlight.  
"Ah, Isa. Lea." He said in a raspy voice that was full of... delight?   
"Who are you? And how do you know us?" Isa asked as he took a step forward.  
"My name is of no importance. But I've been watching you two for a long time now. You care about each other very much. It's clear in your hearts." He said while taking a step forward. Lea and Isa dropped down into battle poses. 

"Woah woah. I'm not dangerous. You should be scared of yourself." The man smirked and suddenly appeared right in front of Lea with his hand on the back of the red heads neck. He pressed his nail down on the skin of the man who shut his left eye in pain before kicking the man away. He noticed something red on the mans fingers and put his hand on the back of his neck. He pulled it back and noticed how some blood was on it.  
"Just who the hell are you!?" He screamed.  
"No one important. But shouldn't you be asking that question from yourself?" The man smirked before turning all the blood in his hand purple and dropping it on the ground. It turned into black smoke and a figure emerged from it. An exact copy of Lea.

Except that it was Axel.

Lea gasped along with Isa as Axel rushed towards them with his chakrams. They summoned their respective weapons. Isa with his claymore and Lea with his keyblade. Axel seemed to be targeting Isa instead of Lea which weirded them both out.  
"See Isa! The man you trust so much wants you dead!" The ghost like man shouted.   
"This is not Lea!" Isa shouted back as he dodged a chakram coming his way. Suddenly, the white haired man snapped his fingers and Axel charged at Isa with full force. The blue haired man flew back but Axel didn't stop there. Every time Isa hit the ground Axel hit him again. As if he was trying to get Isa farther away.

"Isa!" Lea yelled ss he turned around to face the direction the blue head had went in. He quickly turned around as the man in white rushed towards him. Lea didn't act quickly enough and he was sent flying and crashing against a tree. The man rushed forward and drove his knee into Lea's stomach. He gasped as all air ran out of him. He dropped down onto his knees and started gasping.   
Lea looked up to see the man smiling widely at him with eyes wide and teeth visible like a maniac.  
"You're a fire elemental. Are you not?" He asked. Lea looked at him with hatred in his eyes when suddenly he was dangling in the air by the grip the man had on his throat.

Lea's hands grabbed the ones around his throat as they clenched even tighter.   
"I happen to need your power. But unfortunately you're just going to fight back against my spell. But luckily, once you're dead you can't interfere!" He shouted as he grabbed Lea's throat with his other hand as well.  
"S-Shit I can't call o-out to my keyblade!" Lea screamed in his mind as he moved one of his hands from the mans arm to his face and tried to push him off but he didn't even blink. Too focused on his prey. The man just laughed at his pathetic efforts of breaking free. The red head tried to open his mouth but only a strangled gasp came out as the grip around his throat was constricted again.   
"D-Dammit!" The red head thought.   
He had one last solution.

Lea grabbed the mans arms with both of his hands again and gathered what little strenght he had left and let that out as a manifestation of fire. Luckily it worked because his attacker let go with a scream of agony while Lea dropped onto the ground and began coughing and gasping. The man was quickly back on his assault as he pulled tried to kick Lea who quickly rose up and stepped back a little to dodge. He brought his hand on his throat as a few small couggs escaped his throat.

Isa's body slammed against a tree as Axel's continuous assault came to a stop. The blue haired man went on his knees and grabbed his side in pain. Small drops of blood were coloring the grass under him from green to red. Isa slowly stood up as Axel started speed walking toward him.  
"Just what the hell do you want from us!?" Isa shouted while dodging a chakram thrown at him.   
"My master needs fire. Lea has it. You so not need to know more." Axel responded and threw his chakram yet again.  
"What?!" Isa shouted as their weapons locked together.  
"Why so you think I took you away from there? Masters spell only works on people who are not fighting back. Lea's spirit is strong. But a corpse can't fight back." Axel smirked.

Isa's claymore hit the side of Axel's side and the man dropped onto the ground and soon had the tip of the weapon at his throat.  
"Killing me is only wasting your time. I'm just a copy of Lea from the past. Or do you want to hurt him that bad?" Axel smirked.  
"Shut up! You're not him!" Isa screamed. But Axel was right. Staying here would only be wasting his time. Time that he could be using to fight along with Lea.  
The man's weapon disappeared and he started running back to the area he had been thrown away from as fast as he could. Axel was left sitting on the ground with an uncharastically creepy smile on his face.  
"Run. Run as fast as you want. There's no way you'l save anyone you care about." 

Lea dodged yet another attack from the man. Some sort of red smoke was constantly leaving the mans body and floating into the air into a cloud of smoke that was getting bigger and bigger all the time. Lea summoned his chakrams and threw them at the white haired man who caught one of them in his hand and dodged the other one which got stuck to a tree. The man threw the other on of the chakrams back and Lea quickly made the chakrams change form into his keyblade which he caught just before it hit his head.

"You're a skilled fighter I'll have to give you some credit for that." The man smirked and suddenly stopped. He raised his arm into the air and the red could of smoke lowered down and started floating over his hand.   
"But nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want."   
The red smoke started forming into tendrils which all shot towards Lea with an incredible speed. He quickly brought his keyblade back and forward to cut them in half but instead one of them grabbed his wrist tightly. Other three did the same to both his ankles and his other wrist. The last one was starting to get a more physical form and it started flying towards Lea to stab him in the stomach.   
The red head quickly concentrated and fire exploded around him and the tendrils let go. He then side stepped just as quickly and the last one flew past him. Lea turned his gaze back to the man just in time to see him running towards him with a katana like sword in his hand. Lea raised his arms instinctively to protect him from the hit.

But no hit ever came. 

Instead when he looked over again he saw Isa standing between him and the man. Their weapons locked together. Lea smiled happily at the blue haired man.  
"Couldn't have had a better timing, Isa."


	7. New threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Isa might have discovered the source of where all the powered up Heartless are coming from. And as dangerous as he is the man needs to be stopped.  
> Meanwhile Kirishima has a lot of questions about Sora, their current situation and a new person he has met who asks him to warn someone who carries the book of retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not proud of how this chapter turned out- I'm sorry if it's boring to read

Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki and Ochako Uraraka were all walking outside the castle and chatting when they heard weird sounds coming from the forest. They quickly identified them as sounds from a battle.   
"Who's fighting? Did someone leave the castle?" Midoriya asked and received a shrug from Uraraka and a nod from Todoroki.  
"I saw Lea and Isa leaving earlier. Must be them." He answered while turning to the two teens behind him.   
"We should go check!" Uraraka exclaimed and began running toward the sound and soon being followed by Todoroki.  
"Guys wait!" Midoriya shouted and started running as well.   
"We have no idea where they are!" The green haired boy shouted and Uraraka turned her head a bit to face Todoroki.

"Can you give me a boost and I'll use my quirk to float over the trees?" She asked and Todoroki nodded. He picked up his pace and Uraraka jumped into the air. He brought his hands under her feet and brought them up fast while Ochako tapped her fingers together and kept them there. She floated in the air and then spotted Lea and Isa in a small open field a little farther away fighting with some guy she didn't recognize. Bad news.   
"Guys there they are! Just keep going forward and you'll get there!" She shouted and the two boys under her nodded. She released her fingers and dropped onto the ground gracefully before continuing to run. 

Soon the three made it into the clearing but they stayed hidden behind the trees. Deciding to examine the situation first and if they even needed to join in the first place.   
"They're really strong." Midoriya whispered as he watched the two fight with an open mouth.   
Lea jumped into the air with his flame resembling keyblade in hand and came down to strike at the white haired man who dodged by jumping back and then broughr his katana out and went to strike Lea. Their weapons clashed together and both tried to swing the others weapon away but Lea was forced to back down when the white haired man tried to kick him in the stomach. Isa tried to hit his claymore into the mans side but he dodged that too and went after Lea again.  
"He's clearly after Lea for whatever reason." Todoroki stated as he watched the battle from behind a tree.  
"We should help!" Uraraka said but Midoriya shook his head.

"We don't know what this guy can do. Besides. Lea and Isa are as strong as we are combined so I think they'll be able to handle themselves." The green haired boy said but Uraraka wasn't convinced. The three continued to watch the fight go on.   
The man charged at Lea yet again and the red head quickly jumped back and kicked his feet against a tree and flew in the other direction but the man followed him. Luckily Isa jumped at him from his side and swung his weapon at the man. He dodged excellently and kicked his feet against Isa's claymore and did the same trick Lea had done. He swung his Katana at the red head who had just landed onto the ground. Lea raised his keyblade to block the attack just in time but he still lost his balance and took a few shaky steps back before having to block another attack coming for him which forced him to back down even more. The third time was so strong it forced him against the tree behind him with force and he gasped in pain before blocking a strike again.

"He's getting tired. They must have been fighting for a long time." Todoroki stated.   
"We need to help them!" Uraraka shouted and quickly covered her mouth once she noticed the man looking in her direction and starting to walk closer which gave Lea a chance to breathe. Uraraka walked away from behind the tree and both Lea and Isa gasped.  
"Now who might you be little girl?" The man asked with a kind yet unsettling smile on his face. He walked a bit closer to Uraraka before charging at her with his katana raised. Lea jumped up and went into the way of the attack and blocked it with his keyblade.  
"Get away from here!" He shouted but Uraraka shookher head and instead tapped the white haired mans hand with all five fingers of her right hand.

"Todoroki now!" She shouted when the man had started floating into the air. Todoroki ran into view from behind the tree. The man threw his katana at him but he shot his flames back and burned the blade of it. He then kicked his right foot onto the ground and ice shot from it which enveloped the man in it. Only leaving his head free.  
"Let's go." He said and all four including Midoriya nodded. They started running away while the man stared into the direction they had just left. More specifically at Todoroki.  
"Ice and fire. Both in one?" He said quietly before letting out a maniacal laugh and then smiling with his sharp teeth reflecting the sunlight.  
"This makes Marcel very happy~"

"What happened?" Uraraka asked once they had made it back into the kingdom of Radiant garden.  
"Beats me. We were just walking around in that forest when this guy just appears out of no where." Lea shrugged. Isa nodded quietly next to him but he didn't seem as eased off as Lea was. Even though he hadn't been the one as the focus of that mans attack.  
"Why was he targeting you?" Todoroki asked the question that was on the minds of all three heroes in training.  
"He was talking about my fire elemental or something. It was really confusing. Not that it matters now though" Lea shrugged but Isa immediately turned his heas to the red head with his eyes wide.

"Lea he was trying to kill you! How does that not matter!?" Isa basically screamed. He stopped walking which forced everyone else to do so too. The three students were slightly farther away from the two but still in front of them.   
"Woah chill out Isa." Lea said in shock and put his hands in front of him as Isa screamed at him like his life depended on it. Lea did notice the tears shining in the eyes of the blue haired man in front of him and he sighed.  
"Look. What's important is that the situation is over now right? I'm fine you're fine and they're fine. Everyone's alive. Isn't that good?" Lea said with a smile.   
"I just..." Isa started before letting out a sigh full of melancholy.  
"Don't wanna lose you again." 

Lea wrapped his arms around Isa that immediate moment out of instinct.  
"And you're not gonna. I promise."   
Uraraka, Todoroki and Midoriya had continued to walk back to the castle to give the two some privacy but Uraraka had glanced back once and saw the two hugging.  
"They're so cute together!" She squaled.  
"We should go. I feel like we're interrupting something." Midoriya stated and scratched the back of his neck. Todoroki nodded as a silent way go agree to the previous statement. Uraraka turned around one last time to see the two following them in a walking pace with Lea cheerfully chatting to the blue haired male.

"So you're saying that he might be the cause of all these powered up Heartless? And that he tried to kill you for your fire?" Ienzo said after Lea and Isa had finished explaining.   
"Yeah. And he was pretty damn strong too." Lea added and Isa nodded beside him.   
"This is truly a worrying discovery. If there really is only one man behind this all." Ienzo put his hand on his chin and shook his head in worry.  
"Well. That's all we know. Sorry if it isn't any help to you." Lea said while shrugging.  
"It's quite alright. As long as we get even the smallest bit of information." Ienzo said. He looked at the two in front of him and chuckled a bit.  
"But you really should rest now. You look like you'll pass out any second now." He smiled. Lea and Isa both laughed a bit before telling their goodbyes to Ienzo and then leaving the room. 

Ienzo exited the room a little later and found Kirishima just outside the door with his fist raised in a position that signaled he had been about to knock.   
"Hello." Ienzo said and then chuckled a bit. Kirishima joined in and scratched the back of his neck.  
"H-Hi. I just wanted to come talk with you- you know- to get to know each other better. You seem cool." Kirishima said everything so fast that the boy he was talking to had problems understanding what he even meant. Ienzo laughed and stepped out of the room.   
"I did tell you that you and your friends could come talk to me any time you wanted." The slate haired boy smiled.   
"I have to do something but if you want you can come along." Ienzo then said. Kirishima smiled, nodded and the two of them started walking towards Ansem's study. 

"So I heard that you're all heroes in training?" Ienzo said after a few seconds. Kirishima nodded and started explaining everything about his time in UA's class 1-A. They soon made it into the study and Ienzo picked up a stack of papers and gestured for Kirishima to follow him into the lab.   
"So did you get your hero license?" Ienzo asked aftef listening the boy rant about the exam.  
"Yeah I did! Too bad Bakubro and Todoroki didn't... they're taking classes to get them though!" Eijiro exclaimed happily.   
"Good." Ienzo smiled and set the stack of papers onto a counter. 

"So what do you need to do here?" Kirishima asked while the boy next to him started up the computer.   
"I'm trying to get someone back who was lost some time ago. His name is Sora." Ienzo answered. He opened some file that was named 'Kairi' and a bunch of stuff popped up on the screen which didn't make any sense to the red head.   
"What was this Sora guy like?" Kirishima asked.  
"I didn't know him that well. If you want tl know more you should ask Riku or Kairi. All I know for sure is that he had a good heart." Ienzo said with a small smile.

"Anyway. I feel rude doing work while talking to you so let's get out of here." Ienzo chuckled and turned off the computer. The two walked out of the lab and Ansem's study while talking about various things. They weren't really sure where they could go so they just walked around the castle while laughing and talking. Until Kirishima suddenly stopped and stared out of the window next to him.   
"What is it?" Ienzo questioned but got no answer.   
"Wait here. I'll go check something out. Kirishima said befoee rushing off. Leaving Ienzo alone in the empty hallway. 

Eijiro Kirishima ran out of the castle in a hurry. He wasn't sure why he was running. He had a weird feeling in his stomach but he couldn't stop. It was like something or someone was telling him to do so and he couldn't stop. Hid head was throbbing a little and he wondered if it was for the same reason.   
Kirishima ran into some faraway part of town he had never been in before. But that was no suprise since he hadn't really left the castle that much. The sun was starting to lower as night was starting to fall over Radiant garden. There was no one in sight except for a woman with long blue hair tied up into a ponytail. 

"So you came." The woman suddenly said. Kirishima turned around to face her and raised one of his eyebrows.  
"What?" He asked. The woman walked over to Kirishima and grabbed his shoulders.   
"You need to warn him. Marcel is after him. You need to warn him. I dob't have much time." She said in a calm tone but with ja panicked pair of eyes. Eijiro's eyes widened and he grabbed the hands on his shoulders.  
"Warn? Warn who?" 

"The boy who carries the book of retribution." Was the last thing she said before disappearing.   
"What? Who? What's the book of retribution!? Who do I need to warn!? Who's Marcel!?" Kirishima screamed while looking in every possible direction. But the woman was no where to be seen.   
"Please! Who do I need to warn?" Kirishima shouted desperately one last time.   
"Come on think!" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"The boy who carries the book of retribution. So he must be a male. No shit." Kirishima walked around the small space between a few houses ehile trying to figure out what the woman had meant.

"The boy who carries the book of retribution. The boy who carries the book of retribution. The boy who carries the book of retribution..." Eijiro repeated the sentence over and over again before finally getting it.

"Ienzo's Lexicon!"


	8. Gonna make another one

Okay so. I read this fic from the beginning and make into one conclusion. It sucks. The writing is not on the level I'd want it to be and the story feels rushed and like I didn't think about it at all while writing. But do not fear! I will redo this fic on another work. When I have started it I will put the link on this chapter so that you can all go read it if you want to. I am going to change the story a lot though.


End file.
